Luth, I think I'm in love!
by FaithfullyHopefulxx
Summary: When a new girl moves into the house across the street from Zeke, he can't help but fall for her. Unfortunately,Zeke's not the only one and he must compete with Kojo,Ozzie and even Charlie Plunk, will he be able to win her over? Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. New Neighbours, New Crushes

**Luth, I think I'm in love!**

**Summary: When a new girl moves into the house across the street from Zeke, he can't help but fall for her. Unfortunately, Zeke's not the only one and he must compete with Kojo, Ozzie and even Charlie Plunk, will he be able to win her over? **

**A/N: This is my first Zeke and Luther fic so I'm sorry if the character seem a little OOC to you. **

**Chapter 1: New Neighbours, New Crushes**

Zeke and Luther were sitting outside Zeke's house after returning home from Ramps. They were discussing some move that Kojo had attempted and failed while laughing.

"The guy is suck a bus waxer," Luther chuckled. "I mean seriously, he's no where near as good as he thinks he is."

Zeke nodded in agreement and was about to speak when both boys were distracted by the two large moving vans and a silver SUV pulled that had arrived in front of the house across the street from where them.

"Who's that?" Luther asked curiously.

"Just the new neighbours, they will probably be boring old people like the old ones," Zeke rolled his eyes. "Which is just what we need, more cranky old people moaning at us for skateboaring in front of their house or whatever."

"Hey not all old people are mean and cranky!" Luther exclaimed defensively. "My Nana isn't cranky or mean! And she never moans at us for skateboarding."

"Yeah but most of the...woah!" Zeke stopped speaking when he saw a petite girl the same age as them get out of the SUV.

She had long brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail and wore high waisted denim shorts, a white tank top that has _'Dream,Catch Me' _scrawled across the chest in black writing and a denim jacket with black platforms. She glanced over the boys and shot them a small smile before returning her attention to whatever her dad was saying as he was getting out of the car also.

Zeke couldn't take his eyes off of the girl. She was beautiful, like no other girl he'd ever seen. He stood up and Luther looked up at him curiously.

"Bro, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I think we should go see if they need help with their boxes and stuff," Zeke told his best friend who raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Luther scoffed. "If they want help they'll ask for it and it's not like we know them. I think we should just stay here and hang out."

"Come on, Luth," Zeke told him in a slightly pleading voice. "We don't want to seem rude do we? Let's just go offer our assistance."

"Offer our assistance?" Luther repeated extremely confused. "What's up with you bro?"

"Nothing...I just want to help," Zeke lied going slightly pink and Luther jumped up from his chair and gasped while pointing accusingly at Zeke.

"You...you like that girl!" he exclaimed smugly and Zeke went red.

"Wh-What girl?" Zeke blushed and Luther smirked widely knowing he was right.

"The girl who just got out the car, you were staring at her and now you want to go over and help so you can talk to her," Luther explained his theory to Zeke who shook his head.

"That's ridiculous Luther, come on let's just go help them," Zeke insisted and started to walk across the road. Luther followed while tooking smug at his victory. He loved teasing Zeke about girls, he always got so embarrassed over it and started denying it.

The two boys stopped behind the girl who had her back to them as she dug about in the van for a box. Luther smirked and tapped Zeke lightly before making a heart shape with his hands and Zeke glared at him. The girl turned around holding a large box that she seemed to be struggling with. She didn't appear to have heard Zeke and Luther approach her from behind as she let out a small shriek when she saw them.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you!" Zeke apologised quickly.

"It's ok you just startled me," the girl reassured him. "But you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." It was then the boys recognised her accent as British. Luther chuckled to himself, first Olivia and now this girl, Zeke sure did have a thing for chicks from across the pond. "Can I help you boys with something?"

"Uh...no! Actually we were here to see if you needed help," Zeke told her. "I'm Zeke Falcone, I live across the street and this is my best friend, Luther Waffles."

"Oh hi," the girl smiled again and Zeke grinned back. He couldn't help it, she had such a pretty smile. With perfect white teeth and the way her bright blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. "I'm Annabel Holmes. I'd shake your hand but as you can see, mine are kind of full at the moment."

"Annabel! What's going on?" her father's voice was heard as he came out of his new house.

"Hold on a second daddy," she called back sweetly. "Some of our new neighbours just offered to help us."

"Oh good, we could use an extra hand," Mr Holmes called. He seemed like a decent looking man but Zeke had a feeling he would be one of those overprotective dads who never thought any guy would be good enough for his daughter.

"Could one of you help me with this?" Annabel asked and Luther quickly took the box from her hands.

"Where should I put this?" he asked and had to quickly readjust his hands so not to drop the box as he was surprised at how heavy it actually was. It was a wonder how Annabel has held it so easily.

"Just leave it in the hall of the house. It's all my dad's stuff for his work," Annabel told him and Luther nodded as he struggled to get to the house with the heavy boxes.

"So what can I take?" Zeke asked her and Annabel turned to see two of the moving men struggling to lift up the couch that sat in the back of one of the vans.

"Could you help them with that?" she asked sweetly and Zeke nodded, quick to comply to her wishes. "Thanks, you guys are really nice to help like this." She grabbed another box and quickly walked off towards her house before Zeke could say anything else. He watched her strut off and smirked to himself. She was definetely something and he couldn't stop himself wanting to know her better.

"Hey kid!" one of the movers snapped him out of his thoughts and the skateboarder turned to look at the man. "You going to stand there drooling all day or are you going to help us?"

Zeke blushed furiously at being caught staring and quickly ran over to help the men carry the cream leather couch inside. As he carried it inside, he saw Annabel talking to her father about something. She turned around and shot him another one of her perfect smiles. Zeke felt his heart flutter as she did this. He pushed his brown hair out of his face and grinned back, his dimples 'dancing' as Grubner would say.

He stayed with Luther for ages, helping the Holmes family get everything sorted in their new house. It was getting dark when they were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for helping guys," Mr Holmes told them truely grateful for everything they had done. "Annabel why don't you show the boys out?"

"Sure," Annabel nodded and walked the two up to the door. She opened it and as they were about to leave she stopped them and hugged Luther quickly. He returned it happily. "Thanks a lot you guys for helping us. We got it done so much quicker with your help."

She broke away from Luther and held her arms out to give Zeke a hug. She knew it was pretty forward since it was the first day they had met but after spending so long with them, furnishing her house she felt like she'd known them for ages. Zeke grinned nervously and hugged her back. He suddenly felt like he was on cloud nine and his sense of smell was overpowered by the sweet smell of her strawberry smelling shampoo. His heart began to race simply by hugging her. Why was he getting like this when he hadn't even known her for 24 hours.

Was it possible? Did he really like her like that?

**Ok, so it wasn't a very good opening chapter but I just wanted to get Annabel introduced in the story and show how Zeke was instantly attracted to Annabel so I can really get into it. **

**So please tell me what you think :) **


	2. Welcome to Gilroy

**Luth, I think I'm in love!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. And to whoever wrote the anonymous review with no name, yes Annabel's top was a reference to **

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Gilroy**

Zeke was woken up the next morning with Ginger banging loudly on his bedroom door. Well it technically was no longer morning but it was Sunday and he was allowed to sleep in when there was no school.

"Zeke, wake up you pit sniffer!" Ginger snapped furiously. She had been banging on the locked door for five minutes and she was becoming impatient. Zeke groaned and picked up a shoe that was lying next to his bed. He threw it at the bedroom door hoping to shut his little sister up.

"Get lost Ginger!" he grumbled and tried to get back to sleep.

"There is some girl at the door for you!" Ginger told him. "Annabel or something like that."

Zeke sat up quickly, now fully awake. He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He unlocked his bedroom door to see Ginger standing there with an irritated look on her face and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Out of my way," Zeke pushed past the younger girl and ran downstairs to the front door. He tried to fix his messy hair as he ran. When he arrived at the front door he saw Annabel standing there looking even prettier than yesterday. He grinned at her and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Annabel, hey."

"Hi Zeke," she smiled at him and Zeke felt his hearts do summersaults. "Sorry to disturb you and everything it's just...well I was going to go exploring for a bit to get to know the town and since you were so helpful and you are really the only other person I know around here, I was hoping you'd show me around? I mean I know that I know Luther but I don't know where he lives or anything but I remember you said that you lived here and I...I'm sorry for rambling. I do that what I get nervous, feel free to say no or slap me to shut me up."

Zeke grinned as she seemed a little bit embarrassed at her outburst and even more so when he chuckled.

"I'd love to show you around," Zeke told her and Annabel smiled. "But can you give me two minutes. I need to get ready."

"Oh sure," Annabel smiled.

"You can come in if you want," Zeke offered and let the British girl into his house. He led her up to his room and she glanced about at the unmade bed and the clothes sprawled across the floor. "Sorry about the mess. I'll be two minutes!"

Annabel nodded and watched as he ran out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. Zeke quickly brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair. After splashing water on his face and spraying himself with deodrant, he soon looked like the attractive boy he usually did. He came out of the bathroom to see Annabel flicking through his Tony Hawk book. She glanced up at him and smiled as he gave her a boyish grin.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind me reading this," she apologised.

"No of course not," Zeke shook his head. "Do you like skateboarding?"

"I've never actually tried it," she admitted. "I probably won't be very good at it. I'm kind of clumsy."

"I could teach you one day," Zeke offered. "If you want."

"Maybe," Annabel nodded thoughtfully. "Anyway, are you ready to go? I really want to see this place."

Zeke nodded and the two left the Falcone's house. Zeke decided the best place to show her first was Don's. It was sure to be the place the she hung out the most while she lived in Gilroy.

"So, where abouts are you from in Britain?" Zeke asked as they walked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced at her.

"London," Annabel answered. "It was nice, but we definetely didn't get the sun like you guys do. I'm glad that my dad got transfered to somewhere warm. It was either here or the Alps."

"The Alps? Isn't that like a big mountain?" Zeke wondered.

"Yeah, so atleast here we aren't totally isolated from everyone," she told him and Zeke nodded.

"Is it just you and your dad?" he asked and watched as her smile started to fall. He wondered if he had overstepped some sort of boundry and that her family was a sore subject to talk about.

"Uh...yeah," Annabel croaked and was she was surprised when Zeke didn't ask anymore questions, although she was glad that he didn't press her for more information. "So, you haven't told me where we are going."

Zeke grinned and as they turned the corner to approach the pier. He pointed to the large doughnut sign.

"Don's Donuts!" Zeke exclaimed happily. "Or better knows as just Don's. It's the best place to eat. It's where everyone hangs out. Luth and I come here all the time. You hungry?"

"Sure I haven't eaten since this morning," Annabel nodded and Zeke grinned. He was glad she agreed because he hadn't eaten at all since he woke up, which in fact wasn't that long ago but that didn't mean he wasn't hungry. "But I don't have any money with me."

"Don't worry, it's my treat," Zeke grinned at her and Annabel smiled brightly at him.

"You're so sweet, Zeke, do you know that?" she told him and Zeke felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. She had complimented him! She thought he was sweet! God, when had he become so pathetic that he got excited when he was compimented. He was complimented all the time, why was it so different now?

Oh yeah, cause it was Annabel and ever since she had arrived Zeke couldn't stop thinking about her. He had even gotten out of bed just to see her. He led her into Don's and they took a seat at a table.

"I'll be right back," Zeke grinned at her and Annabel nodded. He went up to the counter and got them both a doughnut. He turned around about to walk back to the table when he saw Kojo had taken a seat next to Annabel and was flirting with her. Zeke had never felt so angry in his life. His blood boiled and his fist clenched as he really wanted to punch Kojo.

Storming over to the table and putting the plate on the table furiously, the brown haired skater glared at Kojo.

"Zeke, do you mind?" Kojo asked cockily. "I'm talking to this pretty young lady."

"Really? You're not going to be adding her into your little black book are you?" Zeke snapped.

"What's your little black book?" Annabel asked Kojo while raising her thin eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing," Kojo lied and Zeke scoffed.

"It's his most prized possession," Zeke told her. "It's this book where he keeps all the details of the many girls he flirts with." Annabel shot Kojo a dirty look.

"Oh well in that case, I decline your offer of a date tonight," she told him. "I don't really want to be another one of your female trophies." Kojo glared at Zeke as he stood up.

"You're in for it now, Zeke," Kojo threatened him but Zeke simply rolled his pretty blue eyes. "You messed with a guys game and that just isn't cool!" Kojo stormed out of the reastaurant. Zeke shook his head and sat down across from Annabel.

"Thanks for warning me about him," she smiled gratefully at Zeke.

"Yeah, you might want to keep away from that guy. He's a total player," Zeke told her and Annabel nodded, noting the advice.

The pair spent the best part of an hour sitting in Don's talking and getting to know each other. They discussed everything from favourite foods to their strangest childhood memories. Zeke couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy just by simply talking to someone. There was something about Annabel that made him feel comfortable and relaxed around her.

Even after leaving Don's, when Zeke was showing her Ramps and where the school was and other interesting places to go, as they talked and the more time they spent together, Zeke found himself falling harder and harder for the new girl. He wasn't sure what was going on in his mind. All he knew was that he needed to talk to Luther, and fast!

**Ok so hope you liked it.**

**:)**

**Please review. **


	3. Luther's Advice

**Luth, I think I'm in love!**

**Chapter 3: Luther's Advice**

When Zeke and Annabel finally returned back home after a long day of sight seeing, Zeke felt slightly disappointed that they had to seperate. He really liked spending the day with her and decided to walk her right to her front door.

"Thanks for showing my about today," Annabel said as they stood outside of her house. "You probably could think of a hundred better ways to spend your day."

"It's ok really," he grinned at her. "I had fun."

"Me too!" Annabel smiled and hugged him and for about the eleventh time that day, Zeke felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart rate speeding up. "I better go, dad will be wondering where I am. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," Zeke waved and Annabel opened the front door. She stepped inside but as she was about to close the door, Zeke stopped her. "Do you want to ride to school with Luth and I tomorrow?"

"Really? You don't mind?" Annabel asked, her eyes lighting up and Zeke shook his head. "Well then sure, I'd love too."

Zeke grinned and this time they said goodbye for good. Zeke walked across to his own house and passed by Ginger who immediately began shouting at him about something he had left lying in the bathroom. Like he even listened. As he entered his bedroom, Zeke fell down onto his bed. He hated having no control over his feelings. He hated not fully understanding his feelings.

Glancing at his skateboard he quickly sat up and grabbed his most prized possession. He quickly left the house again and began to skate to Ramps. He knew Luther would probably be there. On arrival, Zeke instantly recognised the unique helmet and skated over to Luther.

The boy stopped infront of his best friend.

"Hey bro," Luther grinned. "Where have you been all day?"

"Annabel asked me to show her around," Zeke admitted while trying to hide his blush. He knew Luther was going to make fun of him now.

"Oh yeah, the new girl who you're obsessed with," Luther mused and Zeke punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" Luther exclaimed rubbing his arm. "Bro, that was not cool!"

"I'm not obsessed with her!" Zeke told him firmly. "But...I think I like her."

"You think?" Luther scoffed. "You couldn't stop staring at her yesterday and you spent the whole day with her. Plus Kojo isn't shy about telling everyone how you 'ruined his game' or whatever."

"I didn't ruin his game, I just defended Annabel because I didn't want her to get hurt or anything," Zeke explained.

"Cause you care about her?" Luther questioned and Zeke blushed. "Or were you just jealous?" Zeke went even redder.

"Alright, so maybe it was a little bit of both," Zeke admitted. "But even if she was just a friend, I would have done the same thing. Look Luth, I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about her!"

"Why don't you ask her out then?" Luther suggested.

"I've only known her two days Luther, " Zeke pointed out. "It's...weird. I've never felt like this before. Not even with Olivia. Everytime she smiles, I start to like her even more, I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. And it's so frustrating cause I feel so...helpless. How can I like someone so much when I hardly even know her?"

Luther watched his best friend as he spoke. He could tell that this was really bugging Zeke and he hated his best friend being irritated. But what could he do? He couldn't suddenly change the way Zeke felt about Annabel or force Zeke to tell Annabel how he felt but they were the only two solutions Luther could think of to solve Zeke's problem.

"Maybe it's love at first sight," Luther said as it was the only thing he could think of to say. The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Come on Luth, I don't love her," Zeke chuckled. "There's only one thing I love in my life and that's skateboarding. You know that."

"Right, but I'm just saying, you fell in love with skateboarding pretty fast, maybe it will be the same with Annabel," Luther pointed out and Zeke shook his head.

"I don't know where you get this stuff, Luth," the brown haired teenager scoffed. He sometimes wondered if his best friend read those romance novels that Ginger was always reading. "Look, let's just skate, I need to get my mind off of Annabel considering I haven't stopped thinking about her since we met."

Luth nodded and the boys spent the rest of the day skateboarding at Ramps and Zeke felt happy to finally have his mind cleared of the pretty brunette who lived across the road.

**So I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than the others but I have been studying for an exam and just wanted to get another chapter up. **

**So please tell me what you think :D**


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note!**

**I am really really really sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I've been on holiday for a while and I have major writers block with this story so if anyone has any ideas about what I can write about next please PM me and I will be able to continue with it. **

**I feel really horrible about not writing in ages so as a way of apology I'm going to write a Zeke/Annabel oneshot and hopefully I'll get over this writers block soon. **


	5. First Day of School

**Luth, I think I'm in love!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

Zeke was startled on Monday morning when he heard his doorbell ring as he ate breakfast. Ginger, who sat across from him looked at him expectantly. He stared back, neither wanted to be the one to lose and have the answer the front door. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang again and Ginger cocked an eyebrow but Zeke simply smirked and opened his cereal filled mouth to show his neat-freak sister the contents of it.

"You are so disgusting!" Ginger groaned but quickly got up to answer the door.

"Like I would lose," he chuckled and heard Ginger returning to the kitchen with another set of footsteps. He wondered who it had been at the door. He almost choked when Ginger entered the kitchen with Annabel behind her. How could he forget? He'd offered her a ride to school.

"Hey Zeke," Annabel smiled. He waved and ate the last of his cereal.

"Hi Annabel," he greeted her. "You ready to go?"

"Sure," she nodded and Zeke jumped up from his chair and grabbed his bag before throwing it over his shoulder and heading out the house.

"Bye Mini Munch," he called out to Ginger who muttered something in return. The two 17 year olds got in Zeke's car and he started the engine. Before reversing out the driveway he saw Annabel looking slightly tense. "You don't have to worry. I'm actually a pretty good driver."

"What? Oh no, it's not that," she told him. "I'm just kind of nervous about school."

"Hey don't worry about it," Zeke told her. "You've got Luth and I. We'll look out for you." He started to drive and Annabel let out a breath while trying to stay calm. They stopped outside a house a few minutes later and Zeke beeped the horn. Luther came running out. He grinned widely as he saw Annabel sitting in the passenger seat and quickly got in the back..

"Hey Z, Annabel," he greeted them.

"Hi Luther," Annabel replied.

"Hey bro," Zeke muttered as he drove off towards school. He was silently praying that Luther wouldn't say anything about him liking Annabel. He really didn't need that awkwardness hanging over him or Annabel thinking he was creepy or anything.

The drive to school was pretty much filled with the boys telling Annabel all about the different teachers and the students. Zeke was grateful that the subject stayed completely clear of him liking her and as they found a parking space in the school parking lot and got out of the car, he shot Luther a grateful look. His best friend shrugged as if it was nothing and Zeke was happy he could count on Luther to always have his back.

As they entered school, all three teenagers were aware of the stares they were getting off of students due to Annabel.

"Oh God! Everyone is looking," she muttered trying to hide behind her long brunette locks. She had purposely worn it down that day in order to be able to hide behind her hair should she get embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Luther said patting her shoulder while giving a comforting grin. "If people know you're with us, no one will bother you. Just stay away from Ozzie, the guys a creep."

"Who's Ozzie?" Annabel asked becoming panicked and both boys chuckled.

"You'll know him when you see him," Zeke told her and Annabel bit her lip gently as she scanned the corridor for someone who could be Ozzie but no one really stood out to her. "He's not here yet," Zeke told her noticing her looking around. "So do you have your classes yet?"

"No I need to go get them from the main office," Annabel answered. "Where is the main office?"

"Zeke could show you it," Luther offered. "I'd tag along but I need to...uh...talk to Kojo."

"Kojo?" Zeke raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Why would Luther want to speak to Kojo? They weren't exactly friends of any sort. He watched Luther run off and as Luther winked at him and gave the brown haired boy the thumbs up, Zeke finally understood. Luther was leaving him alone with Annabel. The sneaky, little...

"Are you ok to show me where it is, Zeke?" Annabel wondered. "Or do you have something you want to do as well?"

For a moment Zeke was tempted to chase after Luther and teach him a lesson for being so sneaky and meddling but one look at the teenage girls hopeful face and he knew there was no way he could leave her alone in a completely new place. It wouldn't be right and the last thing he wanted was Annabel to think that he was rude or anything like that so he just grinned boyishly at her, his dimples showing as he did.

"Come on," he told her and she smiled as she followed him to the main office.

Once Annabel had collected her timetable and compared her classes with Zeke she was happy to know most of her classes were with him and he wasn't disappointed either.

"So I guess this means that you can show me to my first class," Annabel smiled. "I'm so glad because I was worried that I would end up being late and then everyone would stare at me and I'd feel like such an idiot. I mean I've seen the movies, I would be a laughing stock. Have I even thanked you for doing all of this for me? I haven't, have I? God, I'm so rude...thanks a lot, Zeke. You've been so great to me and you barely even know me, you're a really great guy and..." She trailed off when she noticed his amused look.

"You're rambling," he chuckled. "I thought you only did that when you were nervous."

"Oh sorry," Annabel apologised while going slightly pink. "I guess it's just first day of school nerves. I really did mean it though, just slap me when I ramble. It's not a big deal to me."

"I'm not going to slap you," Zeke told her. "Besides I find it cute." He cringed as soon as he said it. Cute? He had just told her that he thought she was cute! Now she would think he was weird. However, Annabel only smiled and went a slightly darker shade of pink.

"So, where is this class?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, hello!" a voice interupted their conversation and both teenagers turned to see a boy in a vest top and running shorts. "And who is this fine young lady?"

Annabel eyed the boy up and down and evaluated his strange wardrobe choice and attitude. She came to the conclusion that he was the Ozzie who had been referred to earlier by Zeke and Luther. They were right, he was strange. She barely even knew him but she could tell that he was going to say something creepy to her and she just hoped that she would know how to respond to it.

"Ozzie, this is Annabel Holmes, she just moved here," Zeke introduced them. "Annabel, this is Ozzie Kephart."

"Nice to meet you," Annabel held out her hand but instead of shaking it like she had expected him to do, Ozzie kissed her hand and stared at her passionately.

"Your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon," Ozzie told her quickly and Annabel's eyes widened in shock. Ok, she definitely did not know how to respond to that one. "If beauty was time then you would be eternity. I have only seen you once and yet I know that when we say farewell my heart will not be complete and only yearn for more until I see you again."

"Ozzie lay off," Zeke said and pushed him away from Annabel as he stayed clutching her arm. The skater was clearly jealous even if Annabel was more freaked out by Ozzie than anything. "Come on, Annabel. Let's get to class."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, my love!" Ozzie called after them as Zeke dragged Annabel down the hall and away from Ozzie. This obviously gained Ozzie a few strange looks from other students who were near by.

"Is he sane?" Annabel asked as Zeke pulled her into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Strangely...yes," Zeke nodded. "Just ignore him, he's got a lot of issues." Annabel nodded as she took a seat next to Zeke while the other kids filed into the classroom.

Luther walked in and grinned cheekily at his best friend as he took his seat on the other side of him.

"So did you two have fun?" he asked smugly and Annabel smiled at Luther.

"Yeah, Zeke was really helpful although we...met Ozzie," she frowned at the mention of the strange boy.

"Oh...we tend to ignore him, after a while everything he says just goes in one ear and out the other," Luther told her and Annabel shrugged. "So what did he say to you?"

"Something about me being eternity or something and then he quoted Romeo and Juliet," Annabel shrugged. "I feel kind of bad running away from him like that."

"Don't worry. Ozzie is used to people running away from him," Zeke reassured her while Luther nodded in agreement. Annabel let out a small soft giggle, she could tell that Ozzie wasn't exactly a very popular boy.

Zeke smiled at the sound of her giggle. He felt his stomach do flips at the sound of her laugh. It sounded cliche but her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. It was soft and melodious, not a cackle like Lisa Grubners or the sound of Satan's laugh like Gingers. It was just...perfect. He mentally kicked himself, he sounded like such a girl. He needed to stop thinking so much about her, he couldn't let anyone find out that he was analysing her laugh. He'd be a laughing stock, he was supposed to only like skateboarding. Some new girl shouldn't be making him feel like this. Yet here she was, totally captivating him.

**So there we go, that's pretty much all I could come up with right now. I had a few attempts at this chapter and I'm not really that proud of this one but it's better than some of the other versions that I came up with so please R&R. :)**

**Oh and also thanks to Kira Katsura for the idea of having Ozzie flirt with Annabel. I'm thinking about putting the part about Annabel kicking Ozzie in a later chapter when he's infuriated her enough that she gets violent. :D **


	6. A Love Pentagon?

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to update a lot quicker but it hasn't really being going to well, sorry. :)**

**This chapter is slightly different. I have been doing the story up until now mostly about how Zeke feels about Annabel but I decided that since this is Annabel's fist day I'd write this chapter more focused around her.**

**Chapter 5: A Love Pentagon?**

Annabel entered, Geography which one of her two classes that she didn't have with Zeke. She felt slightly embarrassed as she walked into her fourth period class and received quite a few stares from people. She eyed the room hoping to find someone she could sit next to without them being horrible to her or quizzing her about her previous home in London.

She cringed as she spotted an over-excited Ozzie sitting with an empty desk next to him. He pointed to the seat while giving her a huge grin.

'_No, No, NO! Please, God, Allah, Zues and any other god that's up there pleast don't make me sit next to him! Anyone but Ozzie,' _she silently prayed in her head and thanked every single power there was when a small Hispanic girl shot her a smile from the other side of the classroom and gestured to the desk next to her which was currently empty. Annabel quickly sped over and sat down next to her.

"Hi," the girl greeted the brunette in a friendly manner. "I'm Yasmin, it's really nice to meet you. I thought I'd save you from having to suffer next to Ozzie."

"Oh thanks a lot," Annabel smiled gratefully. "I'm Annabel by the way."

"Yeah, I saw you walking with Zeke and Luther earlier today," Yasmin nodded. "He's really cute, don't you think?"

Annabel blushed slightly at the thought. She knew Zeke was cute, actually he was more than cute he was gorgeous but she wasn't about to admit that to Yasmin. That would be totally humiliating and if Zeke found out he'd probably think she was strange since they hardly knew each other.

"Oh...well, I...I suppose he's cute," Annabel stammered. "I haven't really noticed I mean Zeke and I are just friends so it's not like I really notice these things about my friends."

"Zeke?" Yasmin raised an eyebrow then giggled. "I was talking about Luther."

"Oh!"Annabel felt extremely stupid now. Yasmin was the first person who had properly spoken to her aside from the boys and she probably thought that Annabel had mental problems. "Well, I guess he's cute. Do you two have a thing?"

"What? Luther and I? Pfft...I wish," Yasmin blushed. "He doesn't even know I exist. I'm far to scared to talk to him."

"Don't be silly! Luther is really nice and I'm sure that if you spoke to him he'd like you too," Annabel smiled sweetly and Yasmin shook her head.

"Yeah, right. I'd feel stupid just going up and talking to him," she shrugged.

"Well him and Zeke asked me to have lunch with them so why don't you join us. Then you can talk to him without feeling stupid," Annabel offered.

"Really?" Yasmin asked.

"Sure," the brunette nodded. "Plus, I need someone to show me where the cafeteria is." Yasmin giggled and Annabel was happy to have made another friend. Zeke had been right, people at school were really nice.

Annabel approached the table that Zeke and Luther sat at, clutching her tray with Yasmin by her side. The food didn't exactly look edible however most of the people in the cafeteria were eating it so she figured it must be safe.

"Hi guys," she smiled brightly as she sat down across from Zeke. "This is Yasmin, she's in my History class. I invited her to eat with us."

"Hey guys," Yasmin said looking slightly nervous as she took a seat next to Annabel. Before the boys could even answer a voice interupted the conversation.

"You're sitting in our seats!" the voice came from behind Annabel and Yasmin. They turned around and Yasmin whimpered slightly at the sight of Charlie and Doyce Plunk standing looking angry. Luther looked a little frightened also while Zeke simply glared at them and Annabel shot a friendly smile unaware of the fact the boys were bullies.

"Can't we just share?" she asked sweetly and Doyce scoffed.

"Sure, we'll share if you want your hair cut!" he chuckled and looked to see that his brother wasn't laughing but instead calmly taking a seat on the other side of Annabel.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Plunk," he introduced himself. He had a strange, dreamy look in his eyes and it was creeping Doyce out a little bit while angering Zeke. "This is my brother Doyce."

"Hi, I'm Annabel Holmes," she smiled. "You won't really make us move will you? It's a big enough table for everyone."

"Of course we won't," Charlie shook his head. "You can stay for as long as you want. You can sit with us everyday of the week if you want."

"Annabel! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kojo exclaimed as he also sat at the table. Zeke and Luther both rolled their eyes having pretty good ideas of where Kojo was about to go with the conversation and Charlie glared at Kojo fiercly as he took Annabel's hand.

"Kojo, I already told you. I'm not interested in dating a guy who is a player!" Annabel exclaimed and Kojo shook his head.

"No you don't understand...I binned my book!" Kojo exclaimed.

"What?" Annabel asked in shock.

"I've gotten rid of my little black book, I have no more phone numbers or names of other girls," Kojo grinned. "I'm no longer a player."

"Uh...Kojo, getting rid of a book doesn't mean you've given up being a womanizer. You do realise that, right?" Annabel pointed out.

"Yeah so get lost, Kojo," Charlie sneered.

"The fine lady does not want you!" a voice from behind Annabel exclaimed and she grimaced knowing who it was. Ozzie Kephart.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Luther asked looking around the suddenly crowded table.

"I think that all of these guys seem to have a crush on Annabel," Yasmin explained and Luther nodded.

"But Annabel, I got rid of it for you. To prove that I'm more than just some guy who dates every pretty girl!" Kojo exclaimed ignoring everyone else and still not letting go of Annabels hand.

"Kojo, she clearly isn't interested in you," Charlie hissed.

"Oh please, the only reason she doesn't hate you yet is because she hasn't realised what a bully you and your brother are," Ozzie replied sharply but whimpered when Doyce delivered a sharp punch in the arm before regaining his composure and continuing. "Annabel knows that if anyone here were to treat her with love and respect that it is me. She is the fair princess and I am the dashing, courageous prince who has come to save her from all of you peasants."

That set Charlie and Kojo off and soon the three boys were arguing over who Annabel should be with. She looked slightly scared and shot Zeke a pleading face. He quickly stood up and grabbed her free hand before pulling her out of Kojo's grasp and running out of the lunch hall while dragging her with him. Annabel had no idea where they were going but she was glad to be out of there.

"Are you alright?" Zeke asked as he led her out into the school courtyard.

"I'm fine, but seriously. If they three think arguing over a girl in front of her is going to get them anywhere then they need a reality check," Annabel told him. "Thanks for getting me out of there. I felt like I was suffocating."

The three boys had been arguing for over ten minutes when they realised the subject of the argument had dissappeared.

"Wh...where did Annabel go?" Charlie asked looking at Luther and Yasmin.

"She left, she didn't want to spend lunch listening to you three go on about which one she wants to date," Yasmin told him with a shrug.

"And thinking about it neither do we, so please leave!" Luther said forcefully and the others mumbled and groaned as they stormed off clearing fuming at each other. Luther rolled his eyes.

He didn't know how this would all turn out but he did know that Zeke now had a lot of competition. This was a love pentagon and Annabel was stuck right in the middle!

**So that's it for now. I know it's short but I felt I should update soon so here it is. Please review. **


	7. Jealousy, Arguments and Tragedies

**Hey, so I'm going to try and get this story finished in the next week as their is only a few more chapters to go so I'll see if I have the time to finish it. **

**Chapter 6: Jealousy, Arguments and Tragedies**

A couple of weeks had passed since the argument at lunch and all the boys had apologised to Annabel and she had forgiven them. She had really settled in to her new home and spent the last few weeks hanging out with Zeke and Luther -flirting with Zeke, according to Luther-, spending time with Yasmin and also talking to the other boys more Charlie and Kojo than Ozzie because he was still a freak who said the weirdest things to her.

Zeke watched in disgust as Charlie Plunk flirted with Annabel as she leant against her locker. He found himself wanting to punch the bully for even looking at Annabel but he knew that would only make Annabel mad at him. He just wished she could see that Charlie wasn't a good guy. Did she not realise that the kids who walked around with silly haircuts had him to thank for it? He cheered up a bit when he saw Annabel come over to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, what's got you so happy?" he asked and Annabel shrugged.

"Can't I be happy to see you?" she wondered and he laughed.

"I suppose you can," he grinned and couldn't help the giddy feeling inside at the thought of her being happy at the sight of him. "So, we still on for Don's after school?" The giddy feeling inside vanished at her answer.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind if we did that tomorrow, would you?" Annabel asked. "Charlie asked me if I wanted to hang out with him after school. We're going to go see a movie."

"Oh...right," Zeke hissed through his teeth. His fists clenched and he really wanted to hit someone mainly Charlie.

"Zeke, are you ok?" Annabel asked noticing his unhappy look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied trying to keep his voice from rising. "I have to find Luther."

"Aren't we walking to class together?" Annabel asked him confused. "Like we usually do."

"Yeah but I have to find Luther, so we can't walk to class together today can we," Zeke replied harshly. "Sometimes, people change their plans like you just did with me after school."

"Are...are you mad about that?" Annabel asked him with wide eyes.

"No! Why would I be mad, have fun with Charlie," Zeke replied and Annabel bit her lip as she watched Zeke storm away.

"Zeke!" she called out but he ignored her. He knew he shouldn't really be mad and that he was acting like a child but still she had made plans with him and then she was just going to blow him off. He spotted Luther talking to Yasmin. The pair had been spending a lot of time together and Zeke could tell that Luther really liked Yasmin so he decided not to interupt the pair. He walked down the hall and was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't realise where he was going and ended up smacking into Ozzie. Neither fell over, thankfully.

"Hey Zeke," Ozzie grinned. "Do you know where Annabel is?"

"No and I really don't care at the moment," Zeke replied.

"Why? Did you two have a fight or something?" Ozzie wondered.

"Look Ozzie I've got a lot on my mind right now and the last thing I want to talk about is Annabel Holmes, so go find her by yourself," Zeke replied. He was in a bad mood right now and decided he didn't want to be in school.

So he decided to just go home. He knew Luther wouldn't have a ride home but he had his skateboard and that would do him so Zeke took the car and drove himself home.

Annabel was worried, she hadn't seen Zeke since he stormed away from her and as she sat down at lunch with Luther and Yasmin she was being unusually quiet.

"Are you ok Annabel?" Yasmin asked worried. "You haven't said a word all lunch."

"Have either of you heard from Zeke?" she asked looking between them but it was mostly directed at Luther.

"Yeah, he text me and told me he went home this morning cause he felt sick," Luther shrugged. "Don't worry about him, he'll be better in no time."

"Oh," Annabel nodded but she couldn't help but think that Zeke was lying about being sick. She decided now to dwell on the thought and tried to pay more attention to the conversation that had taken place but it was mostly just Luther and Yasmin flirting.

After school, Annabel found herself sitting in the car next to Charlie as they drove to movies. They decided to go see an action film that Charlie was desperate to see and Annabel agreed. She knew that her mind would be elsewhere and she hated watching action films as she found them unrealistic and over-dramatic but she decided that atleast Charlie would enjoy the film.

As they sat down with a large popcorn that they were sharing, Annabel sighed. All she could think about was Zeke and how angry he had been about her changing their plans. She didn't think he would be so upset about it and now she felt horrible and guilty.

"Hey Charlie," she whispered. "I'm just going to the toilet, I'll be right back."

He nodded, to engrossed in the film to really pay attention to what she was saying. Annabel quickly left the theatre and went to the toilet. She pulled out her phone from her bag and prayed that there would have been a text or a call from Zeke but there was nothing. She sighed and decided to call him but after a few rings it went to voicemail. Groaning, she put her phone back in her bag and returned to the theatre where Charlie was still absorbed by what was happening on screen.

When the film finally finished, Charlie then began to talk about it. He droned on and on about all the action scenes and Annabel rolled her eyes.

"Charlie! I just saw the film, do we really have to talk about every moment of it?" she asked trying to sound light-hearted and not hurt his feelings by letting him know how little fun she had had watching the film. After all, she'd already upset Zeke today the last thing she needed was to anger somone else.

"Oh sorry," Charlie chuckled. "So, what should we do now?"

"Well I kind of need to get home and finish this paper for History," Annabel told him. That was a lie, she needed to get home and speak to Zeke.

"Ok, I'll drive you," Charlie offered and Annabel smiled gratefully.

They got in the car and drove to Annabel's house in silence. She was still too deep in thought about making it up to Zeke. When they pulled up outside the Holmes' residence Annabel turned and shot Charlie a friendly smile.

"Thanks for driving me," she smiled and Charlie grinned in return.

"It was no problem," he told her and Annabel was shocked when he suddenly leant in and kissed her. She stiffened before pushing him off.

"CHARLIE! What are you doing?" she asked shocked.

"Kissing you," he answered simply and leant in to do it again.

"No! Charlie we're just friends," Annabel told him and he looked at her in confusion and anger.

"Just friends? Then why did you go out with me today?" he asked.

"I thought we'd just be hanging out as _FRIENDS_!" Annabel added extra emphasis on the word 'friends'. "I didn't think it was a date."

Charlie looked at her furious.

"Wow! I didn't realise you were such a bitch!" he snapped and Annabel's eyes widened. "I mean seriously, you flirt with me and lead me on and once I kiss you then you start to freak out. You can't blame me for thinking you felt the same when you act the way you do around me. Then again, I suppose you act that way around every guy don't you."

"Charlie, I don't know what you're talking about and I'm really sorry if you felt that I lead you on but I didn't mean too. I treated you like my friend," she apologised. Charlie reached over and opened the glove compartment. Annabel watched him as he pulled out his hairdressing scissors. She wasn't sure what was about to happen but had a bad feeling about it.

"Well maybe I should punish you," Charlie spat. Annabel eyed the scissors and wondered if Charlie was going to stab her with them but the realised what he was actually going to do. Zeke and Luther had both mentioned that the Plunk brothers enjoyed ruining peoples hair and Annabel narrowed her eyes. To hell with him if he thought she was going to let him anywhere near her hair. She quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car but Charlie was out of the car in a flash and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Don't worry," he taunted her. "This won't hurt a bit."

"No! Get away from me Charlie!" she screamed trying to pull her arm away but his grip was to strong.

Unknown to Annabel and Charlie, Zeke could see everything from his bedroom window and for a minute he considered just leaving Annabel. It would serve her right for blowing him off but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew she'd be devestated so in a flash, he was down the stairs and out of his his house. He ran across the road and tackled Charlie to the ground and away from Annabel. The scissors went flying from Charlie's hands.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Zeke snapped as he punched Charlie. The two wrestled around on the ground trying to win the fight while Annabel begged for them to stop. She watched Zeke was beginning to dominate in the fight but suddenly in a flash, Charlie grabbed his scissors and they were stabbed deep into Zeke's stomach. Charlie pulled the scissors out and Zeke gasped in pain and fell flat on the ground as blood poured out of his stomach soaking his t-shirt.

"ZEKE!" Annabel screeched and was at his side in an instant. Charlie sat up and realised what he had done. Annabel had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please somebody help! Charlie call 911!"

She watched as Charlie stood up and quickly got into his car before speeding away. She noticed Zeke's eyes closing and gasped.

"Zeke, please, stay with me, look at me. Don't close your eyes," she sobbed. A few neighbours had spotted them from through their windows and some came out.

"I've phoned an ambulance," an old woman told the tearful brunette who was clutching Zeke tightly.

"Thank you," Annabel cried. "Oh God! Zeke please be ok, I don't know what I'll do if you..." she couldn't bring herself to say die. How could this happen? Why did Charlie stab him? She would never forgive herself if Zeke died trying to defend her.

"A...Bel," he croaked using a lot of his energy trying to speak and he clearly was in a lot of pain.

"No, don't speak. Save your energy," Annabel sobbed and hugged him close. They were both soaked in his blood but Annabel didn't care about her ruined top. She tried to apply pressure to the wound to stop the blood. She knew Zeke would soon pass out from blood loss. She just prayed the ambulance would get there on time.

**Oh the drama!**

**Zeke being stabbed wasn't originally going to be in the story but then I decided to put it in because I felt the story was a little bit boring and there wasn't a big climax so please review and tell me what you think. :) **


	8. Annabel's Choice

**Luth, I Think I'm in Love!**

**Hey thanks for all the reviews and favourites, it means a lot and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. **

**To Blonde: Charlie Plunk is the one with the dark hair. **

**So anyway on with the story. **

**Chapter 7: Annabel's Choice**

Annabel sat on the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital the waiting room waiting for the doctors to give some news about Zeke. He wasn't in very good condition -not that anyone would be after having a metal instrument rip their flesh and blood cells- and he was unconscious from the blood loss.

In the corner of the waiting room, Mr. Falcone was trying to comfort his hysterical wife as her loud sobs filled the room as she considered losing her 'poor baby.' Ginger sat with her parents, looking sad. She was trying to hold back the tears as she listened to her mother cry about how she wouldn't know what to do if Zeke didn't make it. Watching the family made Annabel feel even more guilty. It was her that Zeke was trying to defend and she was the reason that Charlie had stabbed him.

Luther was yet to arrive but Annabel knew he was on his way. As if on cue, Luther and Ozzie came entered the waiting room and Luther looked pale and sick with worry.

"Where is he? How is he? What happened? Why are you covered in blood?" he aimed all his questions at Annabel and she looked taken aback. "Annabel! Answer me!"

"He's with the doctors right now, we're not allowed to see him yet," she answered in a quiet and hoarse voice. She had been crying so much that her voice had practically gone. She looked curiously at Ozzie. "Why are you here?"

"He was with me when Zeke's dad called me to tell me Zeke was in the hospital and he wanted to come with me," Luther answered in a tone that told her that it wasn't important. "Anyway, what happened? never really said much."

Annabel sighed and bit her lip. She felt horrible and when she had had to explain to Zeke's parents why their son was in here it made her feel even worse due to the fact that they hadn't even blamed her in the slightest. She felt like they should have. She felt it would have been better if atleast somebody told her what she feeling.

"Well, Charlie drove me home after the cinema and he kissed me but I told him I only saw him as a friend. Then he started getting violent and I tried to run away but I couldn't get away fast enough. Charlie had scissors and Zeke must have noticed what was happening and stepped in. he got into a fight with Charlie and then..." Annabel had to stop as fresh tears sprung from her eyes as she remembered the scene. "Then...Charlie stabbed Zeke. I tried to stop the bleeding but the blood it was...everywhere."

Luther looked sick at the thought of his best friend having to go through that. He gathered a tearful Annabel up in a hug and she sobbed into his chest.

"This isn't your fault, you know that," he whispered into her ear and she she simply sobbed quietly in response. "Zeke wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Let's just think positive, yeah? Zeke's strong, he'll pull through."

Annabel nodded and Luther slowly let go of her.

"Hey Ozzie, why don't you take Annabel out for a walk? You look like you could use some fresh air and I'm going to go talk to Zeke's parents," Luther suggested and Ozzie nodded eagerly while Annabel shrugged.

She stood up and walked silently with Ozzie out of the waiting room and out to the grounds of the hospital. They walked for a bit and then sat down on a bench, not a word had been muttered at all. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Ozzie decided he would break the silence.

"I can't believe Charlie was such a jerk to do that, kissing you and then stabbing Zeke. It's unforgivable," he stated and Annabel nodded.

"He just ran off, can you believe that? How could he do that?" she asked infuriated.

"I know," Ozzie agreed. He couldn't believe his luck to finally have a conversation with Annabel without any interuptions and to make it even better, they were discussing how bad a person Ozzie's competition for her was. "But I'm sure, Zeke will be alright."

Annabel nodded and looked at the ground feeling guilty and ashamed.

"Do...do you think that it's my fault?" she whispered. "That I'm to blame for Charlie stabbing Zeke."

"Of course it's not!" Ozzie exclaimed. "You weren't to know that Charlie would go to those extremes. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Annabel shot him a soft, grateful smile. Maybe Ozzie wasn't so terrible. When he wasn't being weird and throwing strange and cheesy chat up lines at her then he was actually an ok person to have a conversation with. He grinned in reply and looked deep into her deep blue eyes. He took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Annabel," he whispered and she raised an eyebrow at him when suddenly his lips crashed against hers. The kiss was clumsy and she was frozen still for a moment in complete shock. This was the second time in one day that she had been kissed completely out of the blue and though the first one had ended in distaster, this one was at a completely inappropriate time.

The brunette girl finally managed to push Ozzie away and jumped off of the bench before slapping him in fury.

"What is wrong you?" she spat. "Zeke is the hospital, unconscious and you think it's an alright time to kiss me! That is sick, we should be supporting Zeke and praying that he wakes up."

"Look Annabel, I'm sorry but I really like you," Ozzie told her and her eyes widened.

"I can't do this. Not now. First Charlie, now you. Why can't you all just understand that I only see you as friends? Nothing more!" Annabel exclaimed loudly. "And because of this stupid competition you've all been having, somebody has been put in the hospital. Somebody who is totally innocent in all of this."

"Totally innocent? Zeke was our main competition the whole time. He was the one you hung out with the most and the one that you seemed to always want to hang out with," Ozzie told her and Annabel bit her lip. "We all just wanted you to make your decision. We wanted to know if you really liked Zeke or if either Charlie, Kojo and I stood a chance but you took so long to make a choice that everybody just kept vying for your affections."

"Make a decision!" Annabel exploded. She was sick and tired of all the games these boys had been playing and she was living the longest and worst day of her life at that moment. She just wanted Zeke to wake up. "There is no decision to be made! I never had to choose between people because I already knew who I liked."

"You did?" Ozzie asked eagerly. His eyes lighting up in hope. "Who was it? Is it me?"

"No!" Annabel snapped. "It's the only one of you four who has actually taken the time to get to know me and genuinly been interested in what I had to say and not just forced himself at me. It's Zeke! It's always been Zeke! From the very beginning."

**Oh! So Annabel likes Zeke back! YAY! **

**I'll probably only have two or three more chapters to go on this fic. So please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
